


3700 tahun

by VeroChan801



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha!Taiju, Alpha!Tsukasa, Alpha/Omega, Kurang bisa memberi tags, M/M, Maaf tentang kesalahan cetak, Omega Verse, Omega!Senku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeroChan801/pseuds/VeroChan801
Summary: 3700 tahun.Waktu yang tak ia sangka-sangka akan berubah dengan sangat drastis.





	3700 tahun

800 detik..

60 jam ..

14 minggu..

1100 bulan..

4400 dekade..

3700 tahun!

.

.

.

Senku tidak ingat kapan ia menjadi seorang yang bodoh seperti sekarang ini.

Hanya berlari!

Berlari dan terus berlari!

"Hosh!"

Nafas yang berat! Tubuh yang sakit dan lemas juga— cairan licin menjijikkan yang terus-menerus membasahi area pahanya.

Keringat makin deras mengalir, mulut kering dan jantung berdetak dengan sangat kencang!

Krusuk!

Dirinya harus tetap berlari atau— dirinya akan menjadi santapan seorang raja singa!

Tidak!

"Hosh!"

Dikejar!

Mengejar!

Atau tertangkap!

Sudah tiga menit dua puluh delapan detik berlalu saat ia memacu kedua kakinya ini. Tak peduli pada tubuh lemahnya yang ia paksa berkorban atau pada ketidakmampuan dirinya dalam hal mengadu fisik.

BRUK!

"AHH!"

Krusuk!

Ya.. walaupun dirinya lemah setidaknya ia masih bisa kembali bangkit setelah tersandung sebuah batu yang tertanam beberapa inci di dalam permukaan tanah.

Batu?

Ya. Dunia aneh yang ia lihat saat pertama kali membuka kedua matanya di tahun 5738 beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tidak ada gedung, tidak ada menara, tidak ada pabrik, tidak ada orang-orang bahkan pakaian yang harusnya ia kenakan.

Ia terbangun telanjang, sendirian dan dalam kebingungan.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

Krusuk!

Cahaya aneh itu, telah mengubah segalanya. Orang-orang dan burung walet telah berubah menjadi batu sedangkan hewan-hewan buas yang dulunya ada di kebun binatang mungkin saja kini menguasai dunia batu ini.

Wush!

Tap!

Berlari! Dan terus berlari.

Wajah merah, tubuh makin melemah dan cairan menjijikkan itu semakin bertambah banyak dan berakhir dengan mengganggu perasaannya.

Kau bodoh Senku! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Padahal baru tiga bulan yang lalu kau megalami hal ini. Tapi kau seolah tidak peduli dan terus-menerus berfokus pada kegiatanmu untuk membangun kembali peradaban.

Tidak peduli pada rasa lelah dan bosan ataupun sepi dan takut. Tidak peduli juga pada nafsu makanmu yang tiba-tiba meningkat dan emosimu yang tiba-tiba berubah tak stabil. Di mana dirinya mulai membuat tempat sebuah tidur yang terlihat nyaman walaupun terlihat lebih mirip seperti sarang hewan. Dirinya tak akan peduli. Kecuali pada tekad yang kuat dan harapan semuanya akan kembali pulih seperti semula.

Berlari!

Ya!

Dirinya memang harus tetap berlari.

"Hosh"

Tapi—

Tap!

Kenapa kedua kakinya tiba-tiba malah berhenti?

Kenapa tubuhnya malah berbalik dengan kepala yang mendongak ke arah pepohonan rindang di depannya?

Kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa ia perintahkan seperti sedia kala?

Kenapa dengan tubuhnya yang terasa panas dengan perasaan menginginkan yang terasa aneh di hatinya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

'Senku.. aromamu enak sekali.'

Ahh.. sial sekali. Kenapa suara Taiju tiba-tiba muncul?

'Larilah Senku! Ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku!'

Tunggu! Itu bukan alasan Senku harus berlari seperti tadi 'kan?

'SENKU! CEPAT LARI!'

Ya. Dan pada akhirnya Senku malah berlari.

Tapi, memang bukan itu alasannya!

'Jangan pernah membangkitkan Yuzuriha! Bangkitkanlah seseorang yang kuat! Lebih kuat dariku! Agar aku kalah dan tidak menyerangmu, Senku! CEPAT PERGI!'

Dan pilihan Senku malah jatuh pada sebuah patung yang ia kenali sebagai primata terkuat.

Ya! Pria itu memang bangkit, menanyakan perihal masalah yang sedang terjadi dan mengerti ketika ia menyebutkan tentang keadaan Taiju dan juga sekelilingnya.

Krek!

DUAGH!

"AKKHHH!" Dan semuanya berakhir dengan kekalahan Taiju yang tumbang dalam beberapa serangan cepat. Di mana kata terakhir yang pria besar tersebut katakan adalah; maaf, Senku.

Awalnya Senku merasa ngeri dan kasihan. Ia bahkan berniat menolong Taiju jika saja tidak ada segerombolan singa yang mulai mendekatinya. Tepatnya seekor singa jantan dengan liur yang menetes di antara taring tajam nya.

Ohh.. apa ini yang menjadi alasan Senku berlari seperti tadi?

BUK!

DUAGH!

SLAM!

Orang kuat memang berbeda. Dalam sekali serangan sang primata terkuat berhasil menumbangkan sang raja hutan yang tadinya berniat menerkam Senku. Harusnya Senku merasa aman 'kan?

Iya 'kan?... harus 'kan?

Tapi.. rasa gelisah dan panas ini—

"Ku dengar namamu adalah Senku. Apa benar?"

"..."

"Sebagai pengenalan namaku adalah Shishio Tsukasa. Tapi kau dapat memanggilku dengan nama Tsukasa."

"..."

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal."

"..."

"Jika aroma tubuhmu tercium sangat wangi dari sini."

"!"

"Dan entah kenapa hal itu telah membuatku sangat terangsang!"

DEG!

Tentu saja!

Ini yang menjadi alasan Senku berlari seperti tadi.

Yaitu, perasaan kaget dan takut setelah sang primata terkuat membalikkan badannya dan memperlihatkan ereksinya yang begitu besar dan panjang menjulang tinggi ke arah nya!

Namun, tidak hanya itu. Tapi pancaran mata yang terlihat berbeda juga gigi dan kuku yang tumbuh tak wajar seperti Taiju.

Sialan! Dirinya memang bodoh!

Sama bodohnya seperti detik ini.

Berhenti berlari dan malah menunggu kedatangan sang primata terkuat itu!

Krusuk!

Tap!

Tubuh yang makin memanas. Wajah yang kian memerah. Mata yang semakin sayu juga— cairan licin yang makin membasahi kedua pahanya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah kaki makin mendekat.

Senku mencoba mundur namun, tubuh tak mau di perintah oleh otak.

Tangan bercakar mulai terulur namun, Senku malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ketakutan.

Panas makin menyiksa. Perasaan aneh mulai mengambil alih otak. Jarak makin menyempit dan Senku terjatuh setelah didorong paksa oleh sang primata terkuat yang telah mengaku memiliki nama Shishio Tsukasa.

"Hosh!"

Tak bisa melawan!

Pakaian kulit yang semula ia kenakan kini rusak total setelah di robek paksa oleh pria di depannya.

Perlawanan yang sia-sia! Walau Senku berusaha mendorong namun, tenaganya tak jauh beda dengan seekor anak kucing kecil yang dapat di permainan sesuka hati.

"Ja-jangan!"

Permintaan dan rintihan pilu yang tak didengar.

Telinga seakan tersumbat dan mata penuh dengan tatapan nafsu yang tak tertahankan.

Hanya rangsangan dan godaan ketika kedua iris amber-nya melihat santapan nikmat yang terbaring di antara kakinya.

Sangat memabukkan! Dan dapat membuat gila!

Rontaan!

Senku hanya bisa meronta dengan harapan Tsukasa akan beranjak pergi dan dirinya dapat menyelamatkan diri.

Teriakan!

Suara yang serak kala fungsi tenggorokan terganggu akibat dirinya yang terus-terusan menjerit.

Tiada yang bisa menolong. Puluhan patung manusia hanya dapat menjadi saksi bisu di tempat terbuka tersebut. Tak jauh beda dengan hewan lainnya. Di mana mereka hanya bisa setia melihat dari jauh untuk mengamati kegiatan intim kedua monyet tak berbulu di depan mereka.

Oh.. jangan katakan jika hewan-hewan tersebut ikut terangsang dan ingin melakukan perkawinan detik itu juga.

3700 tahun!

Apa memang dunia sudah berubah total?

Tidak ada lagi hukum. Yang itu artinya pelanggaran bisa dengan mudah dan leluasa di buat. Mau itu mencuri, membunuh atau memperkosa sekalipun. Namun, siapa yang akan melakukan pelanggaran tersebut jika manusianya saja sekarang sangatlah langka untuk di temui.

Kehidupan modern yang telah musnah!

Perjuangan yang harus di mulai kembali. Itu pun jika Senku sanggup menerima kegagalan berkali-kali dan mau mengikuti aturan dalam ilmu pengetahuan. Di jamin sepuluh milyar persen dirinya pasti akan berhasil.

Manusia perlahan-lahan harus mulai di bangkitkan.

Tentu saja. Dengan adanya orang tua dan anak-anak lalu pria dan wanita juga— jenis kelamin sekunder mereka.

Sialan!

Sial!

Sial!

Sial!

Kenapa dengan dunia ini? Kenapa dengan 3700 tahun? Kenapa dengan—

"AHHH! Lagi! L-LEBIH CEPAT, TSUK—ahh! Jang— OHHH! Jangan berhentihhh!" —mulutnya yang sialan ini.

3700 tahun.

Waktu yang tak ia sangka-sangka akan berubah dengan sangat drastis.

Di mana warna bunga sakura telah berubah dan jenis kelamin manusia yang awalnya hanya primer kini bertambah dengan sekunder.

Tidak ada lagi pria dan wanita yang berbeda kedudukan kecuali jika mereka punya jenis kelamin sekunder yang lebih mendominasi.

Tubuh yang tinggi dan kuat. Sikap yang agresif dan posesif. Memiliki cakar dan taring yang tajam. Di takuti dan juga di hormati. Adalah jenis yang cocok bagi Shishio Tsukasa dan mungkin temannya si pohon besar itu.

Sedangkan dirinya?

Lemah! Tak berdaya! Terlalu mengasihani dan bertubuh kecil sebagai seorang pria. Lupakan dengan bentuk rambutnya yang melawan gaya gravitasi toh jika rambutnya terkena air dalam volume yang cukup banyak maka rambut bergradasi nya itu akan turun dan makin memperlihatkan jenis kelamin sekunder yang ia miliki.

Omega!

Jenis kelamin terkutuk!

Jenis yang terlemah!

Jenis yang lebih cocok sebagai rebutan dan parahnya— sebagai sarana pengembangbiakkan keturunan!

3700 tahun!

Apa sanggup dirinya mengikuti aturan dunia baru ini?

Menjadi yang paling tak berdaya namun harus punya tenaga yang besar untuk membangun kembali peradaban.

Satu atau dua orang saja tidak akan cukup!

Senku butuh lebih banyak orang!

Tapi.. bagaimana dengan jenis kelamin sekunder nya yang adalah seorang omega?

Omega tidak layak memerintah!

"TSUKA! AHH!" Hantaman sialan itu— kenapa semakin mengambil alih hati dan pikirannya? Apa Senku memang menerima takdirnya sebagai seorang omega?

Di kawini secara paksa dan harus mengandung tanpa kemauan.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Jika saja cahaya misterius itu tidak pernah datang mungkin dirinya tak akan frustasi seperti sekarang ini.

Hanya mengerang, merintih, meminta dan mengeluarkan nada suara seperti jalang murahan.

Tubuh terdorong dengan sangat cepat. Jari kuku ia gunakan untuk mencakar tubuh besar yang sangat susah ia peluk— SALAH!

Saliva menetes melewati dagu. Air mata menggenang dan akhirnya mengalir melewati pipi. Kepala menggeleng kian cepat namun, pita suara berbunyi dengan nada suara pertanda nikmat.

Otak yang tak berjalan dengan semestinya.

Hanya nafsu, nafsu dan nafsu membara yang di keluarkan.

"Tsuka—

Kenapa mulutnya terus memanggil nama pemerkosanya sendiri?

"L-lagi!"

Dasar mulut berengsek!

200 detik.

10 menit.

Setengah jam!

Apa harus ia menghitung menit dan jam ke detik saja, dengan begitu dirinya tidak ak— APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, SENKU?!

Kenapa kau jadi berpikir tak karuan seperti ini? Bukannya kau itu harusnya dapat melarikan diri dari Tsukasa dan menjauh darinya dengan segera? Dengan begitu kau bisa mengurus masa heat mu sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh mate mu yang sangat kurang ajar ini.

Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Bukannya malah keenakan karena di kawini secara paksa dengan sumpah serapah yang keluar menjadi permohonan cabul yang kotor.

Berpikirlah lebih logis lagi Senku! Jangan berlaga bodoh seperi ini!

Sekarang berpikir! Berpikir! Berpikir!

"!"

Tersentak!

Walau wajah masih memerah dan tubuh menikmati seluruh belaian yang ada namun, tangan kanan Senku perlahan mulai merayap tepatnya mencari sebuah alat yang harusnya dapat membantunya dalam keadaan terdesak seperti sekarang ini. Crossbow harusnya menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Setidaknya benda itu adalah senjata andalannya yang dapat meluncur 200km/jam. Dan Senku akan menghadiahkan anak panah ini untuk mate-nya sendiri.

Dengan begitu tali busur di lepaskan dan Tsukasa terbelalak dalam tenaganya yang masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CRASH!

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

Dan pada akhirnya Senku pun dapat kembali berlari setelah ia membawa semua tas dan sisa pakaiannya di mana tubuhnya hampir limbung karena tak kuat menahan rasa linu dan sakit di antara paha dan tubuh bagain bawahnya. Biarlah beberapa benda tertinggal yang penting ia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri selagi sempat.

.

Sementara itu, Tsukasa hanya bisa terdiam dalam kebingungan nya sendiri. Otaknya sibuk mencerna hal apa yang baru saja terjadi termasuk bagaimana caranya ia bisa tertembak sebuah anak panah seperti sekarang ini.

Baiklah... hal pertama yang ia ingat adalah sebuah pertandingan dan Tsukasa yang tengah duduk menunggu gilirannya. Lalu cahaya aneh tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan membuat kelima indra perasanya mati total detik itu juga.

Tsukasa juga ingat saat ia mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang sangat ketakutan di depannya. Di mana Tsukasa mulai bertanya keadaan dirinya dan juga sekeliling yang di jawab oleh pemuda tersebut dengan sangat rinci dan mudah di pahami. Pada akhirnya Tsukasa harus bertarung melawan seorang pria besar yang cukup tangguh dengan kuku dan gigi taring yang terlihat seperti beruang ganas yang sangat kelaparan. Namun, walaupun begitu Tsukasa tetap menjadi pemenang dan dapat menumbangkan pria aneh tersebut dengan beberapa serangan cepat.

Ya, dan dengan kemenangannya yang mutlak akhirnya, Tsukasa dapat melihat seperti apa rupa dari pemuda yang ketakutan itu. Dia ternyata masih sangat muda dan terlihat mengenakan pakaian kulit binatang dengan logo E = mc² yang terletak di bawah kerah baju bagian kirinya. Ia juga membawa beberapa kantong berbahan serupa yang ia bawa di bagian pinggangnya.

Bicara soal pinggang. Pemuda tersebut ternyata memiliki ukuran pinggang yang sangat kecil seperti seorang wanita dan bagian pantat itu.. entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada Hokutozai Minami yang sering menggodanya dengan pantat besar dan sexy itu. Dan jika Tsukasa perhatikan lagi, rupanya pemuda tersebut memang memiliki ukuran pinggul yang menyamai Hokutozai jika saja bentuk pakaian kulit tersebut bisa di buat lebih ketat lagi. Tsukasa sampai berpikir, apa memang pemuda di depannya sungguh seorang pria dan bukannya seorang wanita? Itu sampai aroma yang begitu wangi dan memabukkan perlahan menghantam indra penciumnya dan entah kenapa membuatnya sangat terangsang.

Keringat perlahan mengalir, tubuh perlahan gemetar dan gigi perlahan memunculkan taring yang cukup besar dan tajam seperti hewan buas. Tak hanya itu namun jari kukunya perlahan ikut tumbuh seperti cakar hewan yang begitu runcing dan kuat. Penglihatan Tsukasa sampai kabur namun, entah kenapa perasaannya berubah marah ketika segerombolan singa atau lebih tepatnya seekor singa jantan yang begitu besar terlihat memperhatikan Senku yang mulai mendekati pria aneh tadi. Rasanya Tsukasa sangat marah! Ia bahkan siap bertarung kembali jika singa sialan itu maju sekitar setengah langkah lagi. Dan benar saja, Tsukasa memang bertarung dengan singa jantan tersebut dan menang dengan sangat mudahnya.

Dari sana Tsukasa sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi selain rasa surgawi dan seorang pemuda yang ia ingat memiliki nama Senku yang terlihat berbaring di tanah dengan keadaan memprihatinkan dan juga tak mengenakan pakaian apa-apa namun, memegang sebuah panah yang tercengkram di kedua tangannya.

.  
.  
.

CRASH!

.

.

"..."

Hembusan angin yang Tsukasa rasakan. Ia bahkan mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk ia gunakan mencabut panah di bahu kirinya. Tak hanya itu, namun Tsukasa terlihat masih memperhatikan cakar di tangannya dan memicing pada keanehan tersebut.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya dan juga dunia ini?

Dan bicara soal dunia ini.. bagaimana cara pemuda tersebut dapat membangkitkan orang sepertinya yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih membatu?

Apa ada cara khusus atau mungkin mantra khusus?

Entahlah.. Tsukasa tidak bisa memikirkan hal tersebut dengan begitu mudahnya.

"..."

Lama terdiam akhirnya Tsukasa pun mencoba membangkitkan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk membuatnya melihat pada sebuah benda aneh yang tergeletak di sebelah kaki kirinya bersamaan dengan sebuah pisau yang terbuat dari batu. Tsukasa sampai menyeringai, ia bahkan mulai menggunakan pisau primitif tersebut untuk mengikuti singa jantan yang berhasil ia habisi sesaat yang lalu. Ya, walaupun bahunya masih sakit setidaknya taring dan kukunya yang tajam dapat ia gunakan sebagai bantuan. Lama bekerja akhirnya Tsukasa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Yaitu, kulit singa jantan sebagai sarana sandang nya. Tadinya Tsukasa berniat akan langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut jika saja dirinya tidak melihat Taiju yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan berada sekitar sepuluh meter darinya.

"!" Dengan begitu gigi taring perlahan kembali menggertak dan Tsukasa kembali merasakan rasa marah yang begitu tak tertahankan ketika ia melihat pria di depannya. Bahkan Tsukasa siap membunuh Taiju jika saja ia tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya seperti semula. Perlahan Tsukasa mulai berpikir. Mungkin pria besar ini tahu sesuatu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini dan juga pada dirinya. Bagaimana pemuda dengan iris mata merah bagai darah itu dapat memiliki perawakan tubuh seperti wanita dengan aroma yang dapat membuat mereka berdua terangsang dan kehilangan akal sehat juga— kendi kecil tertutup apa yang ia temukan di sekitar kakinya tadi.

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Taiju mulai bergerak atau lebih tepatnya bergerak karena di tarik oleh Tsukasa dengan cara kasar. Pria besar ini haruslah tahu tahun dan tanggal berapa sekarang. Sebab ada banyak pertanyan di benak Tsukasa yang masih belum terjawab. Seperti, kenapa mereka berdua memiliki cakar dan taring seperti hewan. Atau pertanyaan Tsukasa yang lebih penting lagi adalah; bagimana caranya Senku dapat membangkitkan orang-orang yang telah berubah menjadi batu? Karena kalau Tsukasa tahu bagaimana cara membangkitkan orang-orang tersebut kembali maka, Tsukasa dapat mengatur siapa saja yang berhak hidup dan mati di dunia ini. Taiju haruslah mau membantu dan Tsukasa haruslah mencari tahu bagaimana cara membuka mulut pria yang menjadi sahabat mantan mate-nya itu.

Ya! Tentu saja.

Lupakanlah jika sesaat yang lalu dirinya pernah memperkosa seseorang ketika hawa nafsu mengambil alih otak dan pikirannya karena hari ini Shishio Tsukasa akan menjadi penjahat pertama di dunia batu ini!

.

.

1000 tahun.

2000 tahun.

3000 tahun.

3700 tahun.

Dan awal yang menjadi dunia baru.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

BRUK!

Dan sang omega pun kembali terjatuh sebelum akhirnya menangis histeris merutuki keadaannya sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya tahu.. cerita ini cukup berbeda dengan manga. Yang saya inginkan hanya membuat cerita Omegaverse ini. Dan— tidak ada yang lain.  
Btw.. apa cerita ini terlihat seperti menggantung?  
"..."
> 
> Okay.. kalau tidak, itu artinya sampai jumpa di fiksi saya yang lain.


End file.
